narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of the Nine: Gen Nakaido vs. Yatsu of Shiragakure
Return of Yatsu Team Gen were walking along the vast plains of the Land of Fire. Having left the village and the Konohagakure forest about an hour ago, their destination was a merchant's village about ten kilometers away. Their mission was to escort and protect some carts of gold, silver, rare fragrances, and a sword said to have been in the hands of a hundred masters. It seemed to be an easy B-rank mission. Though the plains seemed peaceful, rouges scoured every nook and cranny and awaited the rewards that any unfortunate wandering soul had. However, Team Gen had fought such rouges before, and they were not going to back down. Gen stayed at the head of the group. The jōnin team leader's steel-colored eyes cautiously looked in every direction. There was something strange about this field to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. In fact, it seemed a bit more dangerous to him that just a field full of crazed rouges and bandits. He thought that this mission would become something much more than protecting an ancient sword."You look worried,......Gen sensei," asked a curious Art Uzūba. "It's this air, I don't like it," Gen answered, his normally gruff and hushed voice even deeper and quiet than average, "I feel as if we're being followed, and not by mere bandits, but much more-" "Gen Nakaido, the legendary Fireworks Ninja, we meet again!" shouted a voice near the horizon. The voice came from a man who stood not too far from Gen's location, but he wasn't alone. Two more people were with him. One was a man who looked as if he could lift up a mountain. The other was a young girl, a little older than Gen's teammates. As Gen scrutinized them further, he could see one unifying feature of all three of them. They all wore white jackets with various red designs, but there was one design that made Gen's heart nearly stop: the kanji for nine. "Yatsu of Shiragakure, Niguro Satsukamochi, and Tamao Ehu. Three of the Nine of Shinziro," Gen whispered, stepping back a little. He had heard of the Shinziro Tenga Group and their Nine before. One was bad enough, but three made things worse. Gen looked up on his students and his voice rose, "Saphiro, Art, Kaede, get out of here! Get back to Konoha if you can and alert the Hokage. We have a serious crisis! I'll keep them at bay as long as I can!""But,....our mission is to escort this man," Shouted Saphiro Kimza,"If it is the Nine, I know to stop them.I'll stay here help you sensei" added Saphiro. He was one of the Nine, Gen thought, I might need his help if things do get too hot to handle. Gen let out a short sigh and nodded, "Fine," he said, "Saphiro stays, but Kaede and Art, you two get going. That's an order!" "It does not matter who stays or leaves," Yatsu added, "but you too will not leave alive. Shinziro must not leave deserters revealing our secrets!" At that moment, Yatsu, Niguro, and Tamao rushed towards the group. Yatsu weaved a series of hand signs and shouted, "Wind Release: Pressure Blast!", expelling a large sphere of condensed wind forward. "Yatsu,....years of fighting and still you don't realise that fire is strong against Wind...........Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique" Gen laughed, as two two fireballs,which expanded due to the wind rushed towards the Nine. "I guess these old dogs will never learn new tricks, eh?" Tamao chuckled, "Earth Release: Giant Gauntlet Technique!" Tamao created a large stone glove and punched threw the the first fireball. However, an explosion followed and it tossed her to the ground, but she recovered. "My turn!" shouted Niguro, "Water Release: Liquid Siphoning Technique!" He grew a large mass of water from the plantlife around him, draining them they withered. "Now, Water Release: Pressure Sphere Technique!" He threw the sphere of water into the fireball and the two exploded into a large plume of steam. Yatsu took the time to rush through the steam and appeared in front of Saphiro, "Die scum!" he yelled, pulling his his back."That earth technique, how come.."said Gen,as he looked at a paralyzed Saphiro, Gen came in time to push Saphiro out of the path, hurting himself in the moment.Gen however woke up, and asked The Nine,"what do you want...?". Yatsu scoffed and picked him up, "Is it not obvious, fool?" Yatsu chuckled, shaking him, "You and I have a long history together. I couldn't bear not to see my old friend. You've won your battles back in the day, but this is over for you. Besides, the Kimza has confidential information that must stay under wraps." He then tossed Gen to the ground and crossed his arms, "Now get up and fight! You are far stronger than what I am seeing, or are your old joints finally tightening up on you?" Gen was confused, but he acted tough, saying "Scardy Cat, why did you bring those two fools with you,.....", then he looked a Saphiro saying, "get out of here,......no use they are strong for you,". "Not in a hundred-thousand years, Nakaido!" Yatsu shouted, pointing towards Saphiro, "Tamao, restrain him now!" "Who are you to be giving me orders?" Tamao growled, "I am number Seven. You are number Eight." "Does it matter?" Niguro interrupted, "Just constrain the Kimza and we'll deal with the Fireworks Ninja next." "Fine," Tamao seethed, "Earth Release: Containment Cell!" Tamao then erected a large dome of earth around Saphiro, trapping him in from all angles. "Your turn Gen!" Yatsu shouted, racing towards Gen. Once he was within range, he pulled a few senbon needles from his weapons pouch and tossed them at Gen. "Wind Release: Pressure Blast!" He used the racing winds to increase the speed and accuracy of the senbon. Saphiro kicked the wood, to cut them and ran from the area. While Gen used another fire technique to knock the senbons."I am Gen Nakaido, I won't loose to you cheap Nine fools," laughed Gen. "Really now?" Yatsu asked, laughing, "You may be the Second Coming of Kakashi, but you are nothing compared to the original. I'll show you what I mean!" Yatsu then jumped into the air weaving hand signals. While he did that, Tamao rushed towards Gen and created another gauntlet and Niguro weaved another series of hand signals. "See if you can match this, Konoha scum!" shouted Niguro, "Fire Release: Great Dragon's Roar!!!" Niguro expelled a large mass of flame our of his mouth, which set all of the grass in the immediate area on fire instantly."As the Flames hit Gen, he was revealed to be a clone., While the real Gen came out of hiding and used Phoenix Chidori to both Tamao and Niguro knocking hem out. "You took out my comrades," Yatsu laughed, "I guess you are worth your salt, Gen. Now it's just you and me." He then rushed towards Gen and gave him a kick in the gut before knocking him back with a large whirlwind.Though hurt, Gen got up and started charging his chidori. Yatsu sneered and created a clone made from lightning chakra. The clone weaved a series of hand signals while Yatsu held his hand out, "I learned this little trick from your old friend Aichi," he said, "Wind Release: Kamikaze Rasengan!" He then created a large sphere of wind chakra that caused the surrounding fires to spread from intense winds. From between the flames, gen attacked Yatsu, with his Phoenix Chidori. The Chidori struck Yatsu's clone, who used the Body Flicker Technique to quickly switch places with the real Yatsu. Once pierced with the Chidori, the clone dissipated and discharged a blast of lightning chakra in the immediate area in an attempt to electrocute Gen. The real Yatsu jumped in front of Gen and delivered a heavy kick to his chin in the process. Gen then used Fire Release: Solar Storm Techniqueto attack Yatsu. The blast of fire nearly incinerated Yatsu, but he managed to survive by swallowing the Chakra Limitbreak Pill V2 and activating it. A large blast of chakra aura surrounded his body as the pill forcibly activated his tenketsu to a new level and Tamo and Niguro woke up shortly after. "I have to admit Gen," he growled, "if it weren't for my pill, that miniature supernova would've ended me. Someone must be eager to finish this." "Stand back Yatsu," Niguro interrupted, "Allow me to have a try at the Fireworks Ninja." Gen knowing that he alone couldn't fight these ninja's used Fire Release: Mitochondrial Overdrive, and gave them all a punch. Yatsu was knocked back and Tamao was unconscious again, but Niguro was thrown towards the ground and recovered. "That's the way you want it huh?" Niguro laughed, "Okay then, let's play for a while. Water Release: Poseidon Clone Technique! He then created a large warrior made of water and made it use the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to create a copy of Gen within the mirror. "Throw anything you got at me," Niguro jeered. Gen stood back, analyzing his powers,waiting for a counter attack. Niguro watched as Gen scanned him and laughed, "Guess I'll go first then. Water Release: Great Typhoon Wave Technique! He then made the clone blast a large volume of water at Gen, submerging him. "Now! Water Prison Technique!" He then made the clone form a ball of condensed water around Gen and lifted it up, increasing the pressure of the water sphere until he thought Gen couldn't move. Gen, struck inside the prison used Lightning Release: Magnetic Wave, to electrocute both Yatsu and Gen. The intense electricity from the attack augmented the water around Niguro and gave him a lethal shock. However, Niguro survived but was rendered unconscious and stunned. The clone became a large mass of water spilling on the ground around the knocked out man. Tamao stood up next, growling at Gen. "This is not over, Konoha scum," she said, "Time to take this to the next level. My turn! Earth Release: Double Giant Gauntlet Technique!" She then coated her arms with stone and increased the weight of the stone gloves with Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique. She then raced towards Gen and swung a heavy punch at him. Gen, ducked the blow, but unfortunately he got hit in the forehead, and fell unconscious. "I knew we'd get that man one day," Yatsu said, walking over to the unconscious Gen and kicking him in the chest a few times. "Shinziro would benefit from this man and his array of explosive techniques. We'll be able to utilize these techniques and become demolition specialists." "That's nice, but what about him?" Tamao interrupted, pointing at Niguro, who was still shuddering from the electrocution. "Leave him," Yatsu answered, "He's number Two and he was foolish enough to let himself be trumped by this Konoha trash. Contact number One and tell him that we've got a present for him, a shinobi of legendary proportions."Gen, suddenly exploded, and the real Gen was seen in a distance and suddenly disappeared. Yatsu, Tamao, and Niguro were thrown back some distance from the explosion. Niguro splashed into a nearby lake and Yatsu and Tamao were thrown into the ground next to it. Tamao was injured further and unable to move, but Yatsu's pill decreased some of the damage, but left him unstable. "Damn you Gen Nakaido," he huffed, "I will not be allowed to be defeated again. This was only luck." Otoshi's Gamble Following the near disastrous battle with the three members of the Nine, Team Gen finished their mission and returned to Konoha. There, the members of the council was meeting with the Hokage to discuss plans for the village's defense budget. Naruto sat the edge of the table, his hands pressed to his temples, rubbing the slowly building tension away, but to no avail. Naruto glanced upwards as he saw Gen and his team enter the building. "How was the mission?" the Hokage asked, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes. "The mission went well," Gen replied, "But we ran into a bit of trouble along the way." "That being?" Otoshi Nagare interrupted, eyeing Gen with extreme interest. Gen looked down and curled his hands into tight balls. He was exhausted from his fight with the Nine and even had to resort to his most powerful ninjutsu just to keep them at bay. He swallowed hard and looked up again, "Three of the Nine of Shinziro." "So, He succeeded in defeating him, drat...."thought Otoshi, as he said, "So you won,........ should have brought their bodies for interrogation.?" "It wasn't that easy, Lord Otoshi," Gen replied, "There were three of them, and they were all experts in their fields. Not even I had a chance against three of them combined. Hadn't I use my exploding clone, I would've been brought to Shinziro for interrogation." "No matter then," Naruto said in return, "We cannot allow them to get within range of the village. Otoshi, I want you to go with Gen and find those three Shinziro operatives. Bring them back alive, or chase them away. I will not let them harm the tranquility of the village." Otoshi huh? Gen thought, I heard about his feats during the Third and Fourth Shinobi World Wars. Seeing him in action is going to be a treat. "I think we would need extra help, I may be strong,.but I can't protect a baby and make dishes at a same time,.." said Otoshi as he stood up. Naruto nodded and laced his hands together, "Fair enough," he said, looking over at Gen, then at Otoshi again, "Is there anyone that you would like to have join you on this mission?" "Thinking again, I wouldn't mind a that kid following me, He can learn a lot, but his condition's are bad. I think he needs rest before we can continue our mission. Lord Hokage, can you give me some info about this Tenga or whatever you call it group. I am having trouble about remembering them. Naruto nodded and made a gesture for the door, "Gen, Otoshi is right. You've suffered major injury and need attention. Go and fetch some rest." As Gen left the room, Naruto created an auditory barrier around the room and turned to Otoshi, "The Shinziro Tenga Group is a nasty group by what the ANBU has gathered. They are a brand new brand of Akatsuki with larger numbers. They're after the chakra of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates, chakra beasts that rival the power of the Tailed Beasts. So far, they didn't find any of the Guardian Beasts, but their chakra is easy to locate and seal. Their most powerful units seem to be the Nine, a small group that acts as their special ops. However, one of these shinobi alone has the power to decimate a small village. If Gen was right about encountering three, we might need the jōnin of the village to gather as well." "I don't know a lot, but I know they are after Saphiro Kizma, if you grant us permission, I would like to meet this Nine myself with Saphiro,..... so that I can learn a lot," said Otoshi looking at the palm of his hand. "Normally, I'd just tell the ANBU to look after Saphiro and have you joined by Neji and Gen during this mission," Naruto explained, "But you are no ordinary shinobi. You are Otoshi Nagare, one of the Sacred Elders and shinobi elite. You can take Saphiro if you must. Protect him with your life. You know how valuable he is to Konoha." "Summon The Boy and tell him to meet me tomorrow morning near the 3rd gate of Forest of Death," Otoshi said as he flickered from the room. The next day, Saphiro was outside near the Forest of Death training ground. He remembered this forest from the Chūnin Exams, and it still gave him shivers whenever he thought about it. When they were finally able to leave, he vowed to never come anywhere near this dreaded place again. "Guess the joke's on me, huh?" he thought out loud, brushing the blonde bangs out of his eyes. He wondered why the Hokage that he was on a mission with Otoshi Nagare. He heard of Otoshi and his incredible feats before, but he seemed a bit darker than most. Or was that just his Nokerrogan playing tricks on him?" Suddenly a shadow appeared and threw 6 kunai's towards Saphiro. "What the!?" he shouted, jumping back while weaving hand signals. He was nearly too late, as one kunai stabbed him in the shoulder. However, he managed to dodge the others by hopping into a dimensional vortex and appearing in the trees above. He then jumped towards the stranger and created a small tornado and drove it at them. "You are fit, thats great great news," said the stranger, revealing to be Otoshi Nagare, he dodged the tornado, and said,"We are going to collect intel about a strong team, that nearly killed your sensei, at a moment like this you should be ashamed to be hit by simple kunai's". "I've been slacking off, I can remedy that," Saphiro explained, waving his arms in a excusing manner, "Besides, those kunai almost too fast to see, not to mention the darkness out here." He then caught on to what Otoshi had said. They were going after those three shinobi? Just him and this old man? Even though Otoshi was known as an incredible ninja, didn't mean he still was. The Kimza was eager to see this man in action though."I can read your thoughts, Kizma,.....don't even think that I am weak, I am the man who had brought blood out from the enemies with just bare hands, and we are not gonna fight though, just spying is our job," said Otoshi. This old man is either able to read someone's face good, thought Saphiro, Or he is every bit of legend Gen sensei told me he was. Putting on an obedient face, Saphiro nodded and crossed his arms. "Any ideas on where these guys are?" he asked. "Not really thought of it, I think we must start searching them all over the shinobi world, starting with my house," said Otoshi, thinking deeply. "I did hear that you don't live in Konoha," Saphiro said, looking towards the Forest of Death and trying his best to fight off the chill that was threatening to crawl down his spine and make him seem utterly cowardly, "Is that true, Lord Otoshi?" " my history as been far left behind, what is left is the progression of the Shinobi World by the younger generation" groaned Otoshi. Saphiro tried to comprehend what that meant, but it ended up as a confused shrug. He looked beyond the village, where the gate was standing, "They have to be outside the village," he said, looking onward, "I don't think that Shinziro is foolish enough to actually come into Konoha. That's an act of war.""Rogues can be everywhere, even in front of you and me," said Otoshi as he reached the gates. Saphiro was surprised of Otoshi's great wisdom. He had only met the old man once, and that was during his training as he worked to control his Nokerrogan more perfectly. Other than that, he was mostly at council meetings. However, he had heard of Otoshi's great legacy and he was more than prepared to make him proud. "The trap is set," Niguro laughed as he stood stationed at the gate, ready for an attack to alert the village." What's that bumblebee Niguro, doing here," thought Gen, as he looked at Saphiro," You know we are finding the organisation, that is much stringer than the Akatsuki right ?, We need to know a little about each other's strength so we can collaborate while fighting, and I can create new Battle Tactics, lets rest and talk about it," said Otoshi as he rushed towards a tea-house. Saphiro followed after him, wondering if Gen truly was a good teacher. Sure, he was strong and had lots of tricks and wit at his disposal, but Otoshi was far more strategic than he gave him credit for. Walking into the tea house, Saphiro ordered some oolong tea and waited for it to come. "I have the Nokerrogan," he said, looking toward Otoshi, "It has four pillars in it so far, and I can use Wind Release and Fire Release techniques. What about you?""You seem to be having doubts, kiddo ? I a never mind really, I beleive We can finish our opponents with your Dōjutsu,I use Fire, Wind and Earth" she said as he tried to locate Niguro. Niguro stayed beyond the village gate and within the forest, accompanied by Tamao. Niguro had some fear distilled in him about this village. There were few people in the village that could stop him. He had the Sharingan on his side, so he should've been more than able to deal with the people. This current mission. The last Kimza. He had heard of this boy before, but was he really as needed as the Great Leader told him? He looked at the Chakra Limitbreak pill Yatsu gave him and wondered if he could use it. "These people, won't learn" thought Otoshi as he and Saphiro got to the village gates.